


A Saucy Saturday

by Adka2333, photogiraffe77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Collaborative fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fic from a roleplay, just two dorks in love, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333, https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/pseuds/photogiraffe77
Summary: Yaku and his husband, Kuroo, spend their afternoon together in a short piece that is fluffier than their cat, Ms. Squigglesnoot.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 14





	A Saucy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Adka2333 and I got into a random conversation about KuroYaku on Tumblr chat and after seeing some adorable fan art, we fell into an impromptu roleplay that turned into this fun little piece.
> 
> Friend - thank you so much! This was really fun and a good writing exercise. I love being in rarepair hell with you!

"Miss Squigglesnoot, how many times have I told you to not jump into the shower?"

The cat meowed at him; an act of protest. "Exactly, and you still do it! It's like you do it just to spite me!” Yaku gave a heavy sigh. “What am I gonna do with you, Miss Squigglesnoot?" She simply kept meowing and purring in response, pushing herself up against his face.

"I know you love me, that's not the point- Yes, yes I love You too but-” he words interrupted by adorable mewls. “We'll get back to this conversation later"

Kuroo poked his head in. "Hey babe, who are you talking to?"

"Miss-” he felt a flush take to his cheeks. “I mean, uh, nobody! I'm not talking to anybody. Why?"

‘Umm, because I heard you talking to someone and I'm a little nervous that it was directed at me because it sounded kinda… lecturing. Did I... shit, did I forget to pick up the dry cleaning or something?" Gingerly, he pawed at the back of his neck, as though preparing for a scolding from his spouse.

Morisuke lifted the white cat gently into the air. "No, it’s just that little gremlin got into the shower again," he huffed, handing the cat to the other man before starting to clean the water off the floor.

Kuroo chuckled, accepting the little white furball. Miss Squiglesnoot brushed her nose along her other 'dad's' cheek. "Hey hey, I told you to shut the bathroom door this morning. She will never learn, I'm afraid." He lovingly scratched at the soft fur along her chin. "Isn't that right, princess?"

"It's because you let her get away with everything! You spoil her too much," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose "I can't believe my cat loves you more sometimes, I am the one who raised her!" The fake betrayal was clear in his voice. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Besides, I'm telling you again, I definitely shut it! She must have learned how to open it somehow! She's getting too smart for her own good."

Kuroo pouted his lips, pulling their daughter closer to his chest. "Hey now, she's not spoiled! She's just an only child." He leaned up against the doorframe and eyed his husband. "She's so smart because she takes after me. Watches all those chemistry lectures, you know."

He raised an eyebrow, expression otherwise deadpan as he threw the wet towels into the laundry basket. "And you're telling me that taught her how to be a goddamn escape artist? And here I thought you were more reasonable than that," he scoffed, though there was no real bite behind his words.

The taller husband had once confessed that he loved when Morisuke acted like this, citing that it was one of the things that made him so lovable. That false irritation, all for show, was just ‘too cute’, supposedly. Kuroo ducked his head to place a chaste kiss on the unsuspecting man's temple. "I am hardly ever reasonable, darling. You should know that by now." There was a coy, testing lilt to his voice.

Morisuke pursed his lips, doing his best to conceal the grin threatening to appear on his slightly flushed face. He gave a playful shove to Kuroo's side as he walked past him, heading towards the living room, but not before throwing out a teasing, "your daughter is watching,” accompanied by a wink. He plopped himself down on the couch with a quiet, content sigh.

Kuroo trailed right behind his lover, cat still in tow. She was purring up a storm, so content with being held. "Princess," he whispered into her ear, though still loud enough to be heard, "do you want daddy to hold you while I make him some lunch? I think you owe him an apology for being such a naughty kitty and not doing what you're told." Although he was speaking to the cat, he let his wide, golden eyes regard the man on the couch, watching carefully for his reaction.

"So now you're asking for forgiveness?" He chuckled as the animal splayed itself across his lap and began to rub against his shirt, purring loudly for attention. He did his best to ignore the pleasant shiver running down his spine caused by the other's teasing tone of voice, he was not gonna give him the satisfaction so easily. Instead, he began petting the long white fur, placing a kiss on top of Miss Squigglesnoot's head every once in a while, giving his spouse none of the desired attention.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be, huh? Well I  _ was  _ gonna make you your favorite vegetable stir fry," he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, "but I suppose not anymore. Take alliance with the fuzzball when she was the one who caused trouble in the first place." Of course, all of this was in jest, dark lashes fluttering in a put-on show of irritation. "I see how it is."

Caught off guard by the response, Morisuke let out a short snort of laughter before burying his face in the fluff. "Jealousy isn't a good look on you, babe," he retorted. "Besides, she was an angel before you moved in, so you must be the bad influence" he joked, sauntering across the living room and placing hands on Tetsurō's waist as the cat perched on his shoulder "Are you gonna quit pouting if I kiss you, kitten?" He looked up into the other's eyes questioningly, knowing how weak his spouse was for any kind of pet name.

A slight heat touched Kuroo's cheeks at the pet name. The flash in his golden eyes told Morisuke that his husband was beginning to realize that it was hopeless. In a game of who could out stubborn the other, the black-haired man would never emerge the victor. 

However, when had that fact ever topped the tall bastard before? 

“I think it would be worth a shot, _ Mori _ ," he countered with a smooth tone, emphasizing the shortened name. He was sure to wink at that, a shouldering smirk flashing across his handsome face.

Morisuke simply blinked upon hearing the rarely used nickname.  _ Oh, so that's how you wanna play, hmm? Watch this.  _ He thought to himself as a sharp smile grew on his face, knowing he had one last ace up his sleeve. He took few steps back and, with a small running start, jumped into Tetsu's arms, pulling him into a deep kiss as he wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist.

The air was knocked from Tetsu's lungs, and not because of the slight weight. Morisuke was light, but he definitely was a force to be reckoned with. Kuroo sighed into the kiss, strong arms enclosing around that slender frame, huge hands grasping the back of his husband's thighs to hold him up for support. Morisuke liked being full of surprises, keeping the other on his toes.

As Morisuke pulled away from the kiss, his fingers still remained entangled into a mess of raven hair. He softly nuzzled his nose into his husband's pink cheek, he let his eyes flutter close, simply listening to the quickened thump of their hearts for a minute. After it passed, he leaned slightly forward, nearly brushing his lips against the other's ear. "I win," he barely whispered, placing a small playful peck to Tetsurō's ear.

There was no refuting, denying, any attempt to argue. Kuroo was competitive by nature, it burned in his blood to be the best. But that need always seemed to die in his chest any time he was with Morisuke. The taller man would let the love of his life win, have anything he asked, so long as it made him happy. "Would you like your prize, oh beloved champion?" he asked, voice soft but questioning.

The shorter man tightened his grip ever so slightly at the pet name, as a wide smile adorned his face. In the moments like this, it felt like everything in his life fell into its rightful place. With Tetsu at his side, he felt invincible. untouchable by anything, the Universe might've dared to throw at him. He would walk through the hell and back to see him smile, and Morisuke knew that his husband would do the same.

"So what's the prize?"

Kuroo’s face softened a bit at his husband's expression, those gorgeous chestnut eyes doing their job and wooing him. He leaned in and placed a light kiss at the tip of his cute nose. "What do you say that this afternoon, I skip grading those chemistry tests, and we just cuddle up," another kiss, this time, right to the height of his cheekbone, "change into some sweats," a third kiss, to the other cheek, "put on your favorite show," a fourth press of lips to his forehead, right between his brows, "and order in." With a palpable tenderness, he gave one final kiss to his husband's lips. "Does that equate to a gold medal in your book, kitten?"

Morisuke let out a warm laugh as the numerous kisses peppered his face and tenderly cupped his husband's face. "With you? Anything is the best reward I could ever dream of. Even better than thousand Olympic gold medals. I might not say it out loud too often, but I am so lucky that you are my future." His gaze was soft and sincere as he placed a long, gentle kiss on top of his spouse's head.

Kuroo hummed at the contact as he began to walk his spouse backward through the living room. With all the grace he could muster, he lowered Morisuke to the sofa, cradling the small of his back until he finally connected to the soft fabric. Not missing the opportunity, he buried his nose into his lover's hair, catching a whiff of that woodsy shampoo he liked to use. "I don't know how you could be luckiest when obviously that's me." He chuckled as he leaned back, lips only inches from his husband's, the pair breathing the same air. "Better than keeping a four-leaf Clover in my shoe -  _ you're _ my luck charm, babe."

With a contented sigh, Morisuke reached for the TV remote on their coffee table and began scrolling through the Netflix catalog. He smiled to himself as his eyes landed on one of his favorite comfort shows. "Kitten, wanna watch ‘The Good Place’ again while we cuddle?" He gave Tetsurō a questioning look, setting down comfortably in his lap.

All Kuroo could do was pull the smaller man into his core, letting Morisuke bask in their mutual warmth. The black-haired man hooked his chin on his spouse’s shoulder and smiled. "Sure, sounds good to me. I know how much you love Janet." Slowly he smoothed a hand up his husband's torso, stopping at his clavicle. "What should we order? Chinese? Sushi? OH! That place that makes those giant meatball subs?"

"Ooh! Definitely option three for me," he piped up with excitement, folding his hands together. "If we're indulging ourselves already, I'm not gonna deny myself the junk food and I can't even remember the last time we actually had them. It's been way too long, don't you think, darling?" he asked as he turned his attention to the cat that deemed his lap was now a supreme lounging spot. She meowed softly, and Morisuke began replying the same way, gently scratching her behind ears; doing the same affectionate gesture to his husband with the other hand.

Kuroo leaned into the touch, always drawn in for a genuine act of affection. Closing his eyes, Morisuke reveled in the moment: the sound of the show starting up, the deep hum of the heater, the steady purs from their precious cat, the soft sigh of satisfaction from his husband. 

"Meatball subs it is," the taller man stated, reaching for his phone to get on a delivery app. “Extra marinara."

Somewhere around the middle of the episode, the doorbell rang, making the shorter man begrudgingly get up from his comfortable position. " Don't get up, I'll go get it, but remember that under no circumstances should you give Ms. Squigglesnoot a meatball,” he stated with comical seriousness in his voice. "We have to stay strong because if she does get a taste of them, I know for a fact she will not stop begging for them."

And sure enough, the minute he left the couch, the cat appeared at his heels, chirping and purring insistently as she started following him to the door. Kuroo’s laughter could be heard from over his shoulder, likely amused at the sight of the small fuzzball following him, the creature acting more like a little lost puppy than an independent feline. Even he had to admit how endearing Ms. Squigglesnoot was when she was meowing and making those big eyes at both Mori and the delivery guy. 

"She is trying to make a sucker out of all of us," Kuroo mumbled under his breath, though it was still audible, even from the genkan. He was willing to bet that in a matter of minutes, the pristine white cat would have a least a  _ little _ bit of red sauce staining her face. And it wasn't going to be Kuroo's fault. 

Morisuke kept his gaze straight ahead, not daring to look into huge, pleading eyes below him, he thanked the delivery guy and let out a slow breath, trying to resist the adorable chirping and purring.  _ Be strong, Morisuke.  _ His resolve was already crumbling, he shot a helpless gaze to his husband, setting the warm subs on the kitchen counter before making a beeline towards the fridge to fetch them a drink.

Kuroo wasn't going to help if the mischievous look on his face was any indication. In no way was he going to bail Mori out of this situation.  _ Sorry, babe _ , he seemed to say as he gave a lopsided grin, propping his face up on his fist, regarding the situation out with curious, golden eyes. Sure enough, their lovely daughter continued her pursuit, following her favorite dad around. Even though Mori insisted that Kuroo was the favorite, the black-haired man argued that it was the opposite. 

Morisuke gave him a cold glare in return. The audacity! The betrayal! It seems like Tetsu did not want to be spooned tonight after all. His loss then. And no, Morisuke wasn't sulking.

He couldn't make it to the couch before letting out a pitiful groan, punctuating his defeat as he leaned down with a small chunk of meat between two fingers. He tucked himself into the corner of the couch, wordlessly handing the other man his meal.

The taller man leaned over and accepted his sandwich, giving a toothy grin at his husband's guilty expression. Despite knowing he was headed for some hot water, it appeared he couldn't resist taking advantage of the situation. Not that Morsiuke could blame him. After all, it wasn't every day that former libero went back on his word. "What's wrong, baby?" He wiggled dark eyebrows in a taunting fashion. "Cat got your tongue?" 

Morisuke sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. He just had to push his buttons now, didn't he? The shorter man whipped his head to the side, shoulders raised as he began cracking his knuckles. "Those are some bold words for a near-dead man, sweetheart," he pushed through his teeth. "I'm feeling a little merciful tonight, so I'm going to count to five," he said as his hand inched slightly to Tetsu's knee, underneath which he coincidentally happened to have his most ticklish spot.

"One."

Nervously, Kuroo glanced between his husband and his food, meatball sub balanced delicately on his lap. He appeared to be weighing his options, taking into consideration the breadth of his options. 

"Baby," he said slowly, carefully, almost placating. "I'm so sorry. You wouldn't want to ruin the couch, now would you?" Morisuke could tell he was doing his damnedest to bat his eyelashes in an innocent enough way in hopes that it would persuade his husband to drop the assault. 

He stopped for a moment, weighing both his options. His husband did make quite a good point actually: the couch wasn't cheap. He remained absolutely still for a few more seconds, starting into Tetsuro's eyes with a calculating expression, before deciding to lean back on his heels without more teasing. "You're not off the hook yet, but I am starving," he warned, throwing a decorative cushion in his spouse's face to prove his words further despite knowing for a fact the other could effortlessly dodge it.

As predicted, with practiced precision, Kuroo bobbed his head, narrowly avoiding the flying object as it whizzed past his ear, making a low 'whoosh' noise on its flight.  _ Damn it,  _ the shorter man thought,  _ he knows he’s won.  _ Continuing to push the envelope a little, and taking full advantage of his spouse's charitable behavior, Kuroo reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Morisuke's ear. "Well, then let's eat, darling."

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, the TV show keeping them company. About halfway through their meal, he could feel his husband’s golden eyes on him. “What?” he inquired.

"You have a bit of..." Kuroo began, pointing at this own cheek. He gestured, but apparently, Yaku wasn’t getting it. "Just a little sauce right," he pressed a thumb to the corner of his husband's mouth, slowly wiping away a bit of the marinara that had dripped, "there."

Morisuke quickly grabbed his wrist and pressed a long kiss to it without breaking eye-contact, while the other hand traveled slowly up Tetsuro's leg as he was distracted by the unexpected display of affection. "Gotcha,” he snickered, gently grazing a nail over the underside of his husband's knee.

Kuroo had no time to react: his spouse had just pulled the ole bait and switch move on him. Distracting him with a kiss was a low blow, and even though he probably deserved it, the taller couldn't help but giggle at the connection. "M-Mori, baby," he pleaded, "please have mercy." Tears were already pricking at the back of his eyes - he was too sensitive for this.

At the sight of tears, his hands instantly pulled away as if he touched fire. "Crap I'm sorry, was that too much?" He asked, gently wiping the tear tracks with his thumb. He was allergic to seeing the love of his life cry in any way, sometimes he wondered if Tetsu had the slightest idea just how much he had Morisuke wrapped around his finger.

It was then that Mori came to the conclusion that he was just too sweet, too naive. How easily he could play into the taller man's devious tricks. Without a moment's notice, Kuroo's pout turned into a guileful grin, countering his husband's move by putting his hands on the other's narrow hips, fingers lightly grazing in an effort to tickle. "You fell for it again, babe," he teased, cat-like eyes narrowed in on his partner's most sensitive, ticklish spots. "You are just too trusting."

Morisuke let out a yelp, as he struggled against Tetsu's firm grip, not able to break free. He would not beg for mercy. Soon he was gasping for air, wiggling and kicking around in a futile attempt at defense.

"Okay okay enough!" He finally gave in. "I absolutely despise you, you traitor," he seethed through clenched teeth, drinking some water from his cup in hopes of draining the heat from his face.

A smug smirk took to the taller man’s face, golden eyes shining as a swell of adoration filled his heart at the sight of his husband's ruddy cheeks. "There," he commented with finality, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Now we're even, aren’t we, my munchkin kitten?”

"Taking advantage of me like that, you truly have no shame, do you Tetsu?" he sighed, but leaned on Tetsurō's side anyway, using him as a substitute for a pillow. Stupid Tetsu for using that god damn perfect pet name. 

Kuroo leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on the top of Mori's head, gently nuzzling his nose into the light brown locks. He couldn't keep the sheer adoration out of his voice when he replied with, "None whatsoever."

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell I ended up married to you," he tried to sound at least a little annoyed, but the lightness of his voice and a small subconscious smile that appeared on his lips did nothing to cover the true intentions behind his words.  _ How did I get so lucky? _ he thought with a feeling of lightness settling in his chest.

"The same to you, Kitten," Kuroo teased lovingly, throwing an arm around his husband's shoulders as the sitcom played on TV. “How did I get so lucky?” he wondered aloud, unknowingly mirroring his spouse’s private thoughts, clearly sated and warm, his golden eyes growing heavy at the comfort and domesticity of it all.

As time went by, the sounds of the TV gradually morphed into a distant hum and Morisuke's breathing became slower and even. He melted even closer into his spouse's protective embrace until the only sounds he could register were their shared heartbeat and content purrs that belonged to Miss Squigglesnoot, currently resting between them. 

"I don't think I've ever felt more in love with you”, he admitted. After that, he let himself slowly drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave us a comment and let us know what you thought and if we should try doing something like this again. :)


End file.
